DaRk MiNdS
by Blond Fortune Cookie
Summary: This is only chapter one. Its about a bored woman that looks for change in her life, and something is about to give her that chance to do so.


A flash of light, and complete and utter darkness is all I remember when I felt myself sit up. I couldn't see anything. My first thought was, oh God I'm blind, and nothing was there to prove me else wise. I sat up and called to see if anyone could help me.

"Hello??" I said shakily. Hearing my own voice with out knowing where I was or what was around me, scared me. Then a thought came over me...Where exactly am I... Then all of a sudden I heard a voice and a small flicker of movement, I guess I wasn't blind after all. "…..Everything thing is so dark….." It said with a sad voice, like of a bird that has been trapped in a cage after many years, but something in the voice made me feel free but yet…Terrified…Maybe they could explain what's happening to me. But as the mysterious voice said, it was dark. It was an unearthly void. It felt as if it wasn't just around you, it was also….inside. to me….." it said again. I looked around quickly wondering where the voice came from; I wanted to go to it. I needed to go to it.

I opened my eyes to a searing bright light. "Damn shades are open" I reached over to shut the blinds to get one extra hour of sleep. I laid in bed a little while longer, and then I decided to get up. Though, I feel as if it is pointless and hopeless. I think the world can live without me. Life will go on. Just leave me to my couch. My days seem to grow longer with the state of boredom. The same rut, the same people, the same jobs, the same office, the same boss, and the same angry boredom. I sighed loudly at the thought. Then I remembered something. I had a meeting today. It was supposed to be at nine…I looked at the clock, and it was 10 in the morning. "Great." It's a good thing I am one of the few women in that office, and its even better that my boss is a ravenous fiend for women, or I would defiantly be fired by now. I have never thought of myself as fat but I know I can't wear a size zero. But I think of myself as beautiful.

I went to my car to drive to work, the same boring work, and drive to that dull place. I could just walk seeing as I live in the very middle of town, a lovely apartment complex. But being in the city I can always blame my absence from the meeting on traffic. As I walked into the building I herd someone whisper my name, "Sharon…" I looked around me quickly to see who it was. It was strange being able to even hear the calling, because it was so loud because the sounds from the street The voice sounded vaguely familiar. I just couldn't place it. I waited a moment before I went on, but they didn't call for me again. So I continued on to my daily duties. I kept trying to place who that voice belonged to when I heard an even more familiar voice. One that I did not wish to hear, her name was Scarlet Vales, and her game was to get me fired. Whether she was whining to the boss about me stealing her post it notes or complaining that I have to long of a lunch hour. But he never listens to her for long.

"Where have you been you lazy blonde bum?" she asked in her fake Californian voice.

"Fooling around in the local whore house of course" I said bluntly. She gave me one of the most shocked faces I had ever seen in my life. Surly she didn't think I was serious. Then again, we were talking about Scarlet…So I had to explain to her that I was only kidding. Nothing ruins a joke more than having to explain it.

"God Sharon you're an sick person." She says after I explained to her that it was a joke. I rolled my eyes and just told her that I wasn't a sick person, just a sarcastic person. I started to walk away not wanting to her any more of her stupid babble. Then I heard it again "…Sharon…" This time the soothing voice seemed a little more agitated.

"Who is calling me?" I asked out loud. No reply. "Hello?" I called a little louder. I looked around for Scarlet, she wasn't there anymore, she must have taken the elevator I assured myself.

So I kept walking, looking around the car lot to see if I could spy the owner of the voice. No signs of anyone, and then I saw a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye, and a screeching voice screamed, "SHARON!" I felt like I jumped out of my skin as I turned around to see Scarlet's stupid head bobbing up and down in laughter. "Oh my god! You should have seen you face!" I tuned her out in sheer embarrassment. I walked to the elevator while she was still laughing. I stepped in and turned to watch the doors shut out her pale stupid face. All I heard from her was, "Hold the…." And I smiled the rest of the way up to my floor. The doors opened and I stepped out into the top floor of a large skyscraper. I almost ran right into my perv of a boss. But I caught myself right on time, I knew if I did run into him, he would like it to much. "Oh, hello Sharon, we missed you at the meeting this morning." He gave a sly smile. I smiled back knowing if I played nice I got the money. "I missed you to." I said in my sweet girlish voice, giving his chest a small touch. His face turned a lighter shade of red and invited me to his office. "Would you like to review what we discussed in the meeting in here?" He gave me a nervous glace, raised his eyebrows really quick and gave a small wink. I tried my best to give a confused and innocent look, and replied "No I have a lot of work on my chest right now" He replied, "I'm sure you do" not failing to glace down at my breast. "Tootles" I said in a cheery voice trying to hide the disgust.

I went back into my office which isn't so small. I'm comfortable in here. I don't even do much in here. I don't get any work because the boss likes to have the women of the office without any work to do so they don't have anything to distract them when he calls them in. That's at least what I think.


End file.
